doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon (1979 anime)
TV Asahi Hungama TV & Disney Channel Asian TV Italia 1 & Boing Modernine TV TVB Jade Channel One Russia UA:First RCTI |Original run = April 2, 1979 - March 18, 2005 |Total episodes = 1787 and 30 specials |Opening song = Doraemon's Song |Predecessor = Doraemon (1973 anime) |Successor = Doraemon (2005 anime) }} Doraemon was a 1979 anime created by Fujiko F. Fujio. The series was produced by Shin-Ei Animation, and was more successful than its 1973 predecessor. It ran on TV Asahi from April 2, 1979 to March 25, 2005 for a total of 1,787 episodes and 30 specials. This anime adaption has now been dubbed in several languages, which aired in several countries. For the first 2 years of the series' run, the episodes (of approximately 6 minutes long) aired every Monday through Saturday from 6:50 to 7:00 PM. Starting October 2, 1981 the series switched to a weekly half-hour format, where it remained until the end of its run. Because of the switch to the half-hour format, the episode length increased to 10 minutes, or sometimes 23 minutes. When the episodes were not 23 minutes, the network paired 2 shorter episodes (a new episode and a rerun) to fill up the half-hour time-slot. Characters Main Characters Doraemon (2002).png|Doraemon Nobita.jpg|Nobita Nobi Shizu1979.PNG|Shizuka Minamoto Jaian1979new.png|Takeshi Gouda Suneo1979new.png|Suneo Honekawa Other Characters New Dorami design in 2003 from 1979..jpg|Dorami Jaiko crying.png|Jaiko Gouda Dekisugi 1979,.png|Hidetoshi Dekisugi NobitaMomCU.png|Tamako Nobi GoodbyeDoraemon7.png|Nobisuke Nobi Sewashi1979.png|Sewashi Nobi Nobita's grandpa.jpg|Nobi Nobiru Nobita's grandmother.png|Nobita's grandmother Nobisukewithspecs1979.png|Nobisuke Nobita's grandson complains about Nobisuke.png|Nobita's grandson Shizuka's Mother.png|Shizuka's mother Shizuka dad s.gif|Yoshio Minamoto Suneo-dad-s.gif|Suneo's father Suneo mom s.gif|Suneo's mother Sunekichi 2005.jpg|Sunekichi Mr Gouda.PNG|Gian's Father 105156616614602.png|Gian's mother Gianaunt2005.png|Gian's aunt SenseiwatchingparallelNobita.png|Sensei Yasuo 1979.png|Yasuo Haruo 1979 bad quality.png|Haruo 1453407 381736941971110 844695945 n.jpg|Mii-chan Kaminari2.jpg|Kaminari Tsubasa1979.png|Tsubasa Ito Music Opening themes The opening theme used for the weekly Doraemon series airing between 1979 and 2005 was Doraemon's Song (Doraemon no Uta) (ドラえもんのうた), which was performed by five different performers over the course of its years: Two songs were used for a separate weekday Doraemon series which is a part of Fujiko Fujio Theater (藤子不二雄劇場, Fujiko Fujio Gekijoo), the first song being the same as the first song of the weekly series. Ending themes The ending themes used for the weekly Doraemon series airing between 1979 and 2005 were: Three songs were used for the separate weekday Doraemon series. The start and end dates are not listed here, nor are the episodes they ran for. Episodes Animation cels Trivia *This Doraemon anime series is sometimes referred to in Asia as the Ōyama Edition (大山版), after Nobuyo Ōyama, the voice actress who voiced Doraemon in this series. *Some episodes were adapted from manga chapters or made original was never made it into 2005 anime adaption. The getting made it into the new anime adaption chance are often very slim. *Although it never succeeded airing in the U.S, or never aired in the United Kingdom, Ireland and Canada, there has been several attempts to license the 1979 version of Doraemon for the U.S market. **An (unofficial) English dub of the 1979 Doraemon anime called Albert and Sydney aired in Barbados. *Several episodes and movies of the 1979 anime were (illegally) dubbed into English in Asia and released on VCD. *The 1979 series had several changes and updates: **Ending Quickie was used during early episode of this anime adaption, which simulates the episode plot (and it's was different than the manga version of ending quickie.) until 2 October 1981 when the series refreshed, similar what happens to the another anime series ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (Only in the Japanese version of 73-100 episodes). **Early episodes and early year of Doraemon had different design look until the series updated and refreshed a new character design look on October 2, 1981 in BGM and first appeared on episodes in few years later (approx. starting in 1982/1983). On the same time, Ending Quickie were removed in the subsequent series (as stated above.) Also, the episodes were extended from originally 7 minutes into 11 minutes. **The episodes duration were extended and there are 3 episodes duration from 8 minutes 57 seconds, 10 minutes 50 seconds, 12 minutes 43 seconds. **A episode from the 1979 series are also didn't aired or delayed due to this reason ***On 14 November 1986, There was a report about eruption of Mount Mihara. ***On July to August 2001, There was World Aquatics Championships event held in Japan. Also, the episodes originally aired on July to August 2001 were also skipped for no reason. ***On 23 October 2004, there was a report about the Chūetsu earthquake. **This series also updated and changed new look again in April 1st, 1994. **Beginning on March 3, 2000. The series transitioned from Mono to Stereo. **This series shifted from original traditional hand drawing animation for almost 23 years to digital production and became full digital animation in October 4, 2002. External links *http://hanaballoon.com/dorachan/data/anime/ *http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ch/contents/anime/0071/ References vi:Doraemon (loạt phim 1979) zh:大山羡代版电视动画 th:อนิเมะปี 1979 Category:1979 anime